


More Than Okay [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Massage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Melissa sank down at the kitchen table and rested her head on the wood. She wanted to sleep for a thousand years. Or maybe have a drink. Several drinks.The chair beside her slid over the tile, and she looked up to see John taking the seat and setting a bottle of Johnnie Walker and two glasses on the table. Almost like he’d read her mind.[A recording of a fic by mikkimouse]





	More Than Okay [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [More Than Okay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599900) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic18/more%20than%20ok.mp3) | **Size:** 4.56 MB | **Duration:** 04:52min

  
---|---


End file.
